lilo and stitch VS kane and AnSlah
by Dark-experiment 640
Summary: the first best story i tried is about 2 experiment's who joined hamsterviles army of robot's, to destroy earth, its up to lilo and stitch,Nani,jumba and all the other experiments to stop the robot's and get to Hamstervile and lock him up in jail.t-romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LILO AND STITCH-I only own experiment 638 and experiment 637(AnSlah and Kane)

Somewhere in space was a ship that was black and white where two evil experiments lived. One was a lot like Leroy, but was black and had red stripes, Kane, however, was Sparky's evil twin. (A/n yep that's right, Sparky's twin.) He was fully white except the black circle around his stomach. He could fly through walls and could camouflage into any background. And AnSlah was very dangerous indeed, she could shape shift, move from one universe to another in a heartbeat, and was fluffy, BUT DANGEROUS.

"Heehehehehe" laughed Kane, throwing a ball of electricity at AnSlah. Growling, she pulled out all of her six arms and pushed the humongous ball of electricity back at Kane, whose ear's drooped down. But smiling like a maniac, he flew through the wall and out of sight. The ball of electricity smashed through the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTER!" roared AnSlah as she ripped open another side of the wall and began ripping until she found Kane speeding through the holes. Growling, she went as fast as she could chase Kane until she football style tackled him out into the science room.

"This will be fun" AnSlah smirked with an evil glint in her eyes while staring down at Kane.

"No...NO! Meega sokka, meega won't do again" started Kane, but began laughing like crazy when AnSlah started tickling Kane.

"Say 'Uncle'" cackled AnSlah as she still tickling him.

"Uncle!"

"Now make a promise to me that you will fix walls in ship"

"Ok, meega promise to fix walls" said Kane with tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

AnSlah stopped tickling him, but before Kane could get up she threw a spade and a box of wet concrete on his legs.

"Go now" snapped AnSlah to Kane as he flew off with the spade and concrete.

AnSlah climbed her way to the chair that has the consoles that control the ship. She closed her eyes and laid back on the chair, thinking about the many things's in her head. "INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT" AnSlah eyes snapped open and ran to the back of the ship, just in time to see a hamster and a huge alien walkthrough the door.

"Ah, hello experiment 637" said the hamster.

"Who are you?" snapped AnSlah

"It is I, Dr Jacques von Hamsterviel" said the hamster. AnSlah looked Hamsterviel up and down and replied:

"Never heard of you Hamster-wheel"

"HAMSTERVIEL, IT IS HAMSTERVIEL" screamed Hamsterviel, who started kicking AnSlah paws. AnSlah flicked out one claw and swiped at Hamsterviel, causing him to fly across the room and hit the wall.

"Why have you come here Hamsterviel?" asked AnSlah sternly.

"I want you to come and join my army I am creating" said Hamsterviel, recovering from his flight across the spaceship.

"Oh and why would I do that Hamster-wheel?" asked AnSlah, watching Hamsterviel turn red with anger, but  
ignored it.

"So we can take over the tiny planet called Earth" said the big alien suddenly. AnSlah looked up at the alien.

"Who are you" she asked puzzled.

"I am Gantu and you better not ** me off" he said angrily.

"Shut up you or I will slice you up with my both hands tied behind my back and serve you as sushi got it?" yelled AnSlah. Gantu stepped back a bit, and then gave AnSlah an evil glare.

"Well, will you join us?" asked Hamsterviel hopefully.

"Well I can see that you need us" said AnSlah

"Yes we d-wait, what do you mean...us?" said Gantu.

"You fool, there's my best friend Kane, he's kind of on duty fixing the holes in the walls, but I wouldn't leave his side"

There was a whizzing and swirling and they turned to find Kane fly through the door and land right next to AnSlah.

"Someone say meega name?" said Kane excitedly

"Right on cue Kane" AnSlah whispered.

"Ah, this must be the experiment 638" said Hamsterviel

Kane began to growl but was shut up by AnSlah said in Turin DUDE his on our side his asking us to join his army.

Are you serious? Asked Kane

Yes I am, but you have to except it ok?

Kane hesitated but then said in Turin: ok deal.

They both grinned and put their hands out. Hamsterviel shook their hands as they both said "Deal!"

A/N hey, I just done chapter one and if you like this story please review, thanks!

Kane-


	2. Relaxing

Back on earth, was Lilo and stitch at the beach, Lilo was building a sand castle while stitch was lying down in the sun, with glasses', blue shorts and a big hat.

Lilo who is now 15, never thinks that playing sand fight ever gets old, snickering, she got rough sand and put it in the water for 7 seconds, and then she rolled it into a ball and placed it on the ground for five minutes. When she finally picked it up it was as hard as metal. She then threw it at a rock, the rock shattered into dust (I know, that can't actually happen, but give me a break)

"Hey stitch..." said Lilo still snickering.

"Ih?" said stitch sitting upwards and looking left and right as his ears perked up when he heard a ball come his way

"SAND FIGHT!" screamed Lilo.

The ball just missed stitch's ear and he quickly dived into a hole in the sand to make a sand palace. He picked up some sand and quickly as possible put his hand through the water then back out. He kept doing this until he had a pile of balls of sand and a huge palace with a door for them to see through. Stitch climbed up the sand stairs all the way at the top to find a sand catapult with sand balls in them. Grinning crazily he clicked his fingers together to light the rope.

"Stitch don't"

Click!

"Uh oh"

Click!

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" yelled Lilo as she dug a hole and quickly covered it up with her in it. The sound was crazy as Lilo heard thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump on top of her. It finally stopped and she digged her way out of the hole. She saw stitch climb back up the steps with more sand balls. She then went back under the sand and began digging east until she was under stitch's castle. With one heave push, she broke the sand floor open and climbed up. She was as silent as a ninja, and quickly pulled a piece of sand out of the floor and rubbed it underneath her cheek, and then she covered her whole face with sand. Perfect, she was camouflage. She stayed close to the wall as she climbed the steps.

When she reached the top of the palace there was stitch hanging over the side trying to spot Lilo. She grabbed a sand ball and aimed at stitch's back head.

"Die!" yelled Lilo as she threw the ball at stitch. The ball smashed through stitch's head, leaving a huge hole through him. She put her hand through the hole only to see that it was only plastic.

Damn you stitch, you have fooled me again! Thought Lilo. But before Lilo could do anything, 50 stitches's circled around her and grabbed sand balls.

"Shit..." muttered Lilo as she ducked to the ground and crawled to the exit while the Stitch's were throwing sand balls crazily. One flew at Lilo and she quickly ducked under it as it flew past her hair and smashed into the wall.

She jumped down the stairs and fell into the hole. The Stitch's followed her, laughing like crazy. She followed the long root under the sand and dug a hole on the side. She then jumped inside the hole and covered it up with sand. Lilo looked behind her to find a longer tunnel; it looks like it could go on forever thought Lilo as she followed the gloomy tunnel. She then thought about what lied ahead. What if it's another experiment that needs to be caught? Lilo thought curiously. She quickly pulled out her dagger from the side of her jeans and held it sideways in front of her. The light shined on the blade which made the whole tunnel light up. She looked down to find there was no sand, just rocks now but she just kept on walking through the dark tunnel. Finally she stopped in front of a blue door that said something in stitch's language. She then said something at the door which made it go beeeeeep. Its voice controlled thought Lilo as she put her dagger away and reached for her plasma rifle.

"Umm..."

BEEP!

"Hang on!"

BEEP!

"Okie-takka?"

BEEP!

"GRRR...MEEGA NALA KWEESTER!"

DING!

The door opened slowly as she thought to herself why would the voice control be meega Nala Kweester? But she pulled her dagger and grabbed her torch. The room was misty and quiet. Lilo put her dagger away and pulled out her plasma riffle again. She connected the torch to the bottom of the gun and she realised she was in a jungle. Quickly as possible she jumped into the bushes and realised that she had her backpack on. She pulled the bag off her back and zipped it open. Lilo began to fumble around in the backpack for her night vision goggles. After 6 minutes of nothing but pulling out ammo packs out of her bag, she finally found the goggles and slipped them on. The minute Lilo put them on everything around her was green but she could see well. She saw the entrance into a palace and thought about running there until she saw two buff stitches's guarding the palace. She then took the off the gun and began blinking it on and off. The stitch's seen this and quickly ran up to see what the blinking was. But fell over each over after Lilo pulled out her dagger and stabbed them in the back of the neck's. What Lilo did was leave the torch blinking on and off as she ran to the other side of the bushes. Then she ran out behind them and sliced the back of their necks the minute they reached the torch, smooth eh?

"Maybe this is stitch's palace" Lilo said under her breath as she pulled open the door wide open and took off her night vision. Lilo saw another fifty stitch's and she quickly began shooting like crazy at all of them. Click...Click! Click. Damn out of ammo! Lilo thought as she grabbed her ammo pack and slid it under the gun. There was a loud click and she cocked it. Her heart was beating rapidly as she destroyed 40 stitches', she then grabbed 6 little knives and threw all of them straight at 7 stitches. Only three more to go, she ran up to all three and slit their throats with one go with her knife. Blood spilled onto her face; she put her finger over the blood and put it up to her nose. Damn it! It's just ketchup. She saw in front of her another blue door but it wasn't voice controlled, it was locked. She saw a window on the top of the door, perfect, but it was too high up to reach. She looked behind her and began to grin as she saw the dead robot body's of stitches.

Five minutes later.

Lilo finally had stacked 15 stitches and thought that was high enough. She climbed until she was onto of the last stitch. She did one heave jump and smashed through the window and landed on a couch.

"Lilo here finally meega got bored" said a familiar voice.

Lilo looked up to see the real stitch tied up and thirty other stitches around him holding spears.

She grabbed her plasma smoke grenade and threw it at the thirty stitches, as that was happening; she planted a bomb in the wall and grabbed stitch out of the smoke.

"STITCH WE GOT TO GET OUT! NOW!" yelled Lilo over the smoke and beeping. Stitch agreed and grabbed Lilo's waist and hoisted her out the roof. She landed on the roof and looked down to see stitch scramble up and grabbed Lilo arm. He climbed a pine tree and jumped into the air. Stitch grabbed a bottom of the helicopter and hanged on for dear life. Lilo looked down to see a huge explosion and bits of metal flying into the sky. They both looked down to see a pool and they let go of the helicopter. They fell flat first into the pool and Lilo grabbed stitches arm and hoisted him out of the water. He climbed over the fence with Lilo at his heel; they jumped another fence and landed in front of the house they live in. They both ran down to the house and knocked on the door, Nani of cause answered the door. "LILO! WHERE DID YOU GO? TO THE ANTARTIC! YOU WERE SURPOSE TO GO TO THE BEACH!" she yelled at Lilo and stitch.

They both grinned as they both said: we did, we just relaxed...

A/N: thats chapter 2 and probley my longest, this is from all the experiments around the world!

R&R!


	3. fixing,bathing,a army, this is chapter 3

Meanwhile in space:

"Right so we made the deal, I will come help create the army with you, Kane is going to stay here for now fixing the walls, and ill connect this ship to yours, got it?" sneered AnSlah.

"Err we already have done that" said Gantu

"Oh, hmm ok, well ill come help create the army with you and Kane will fix the walls, alright Kane?" snapped AnSlah.

"Smeesh!"

"Good, let's go hamster-wheel" said AnSlah

"HAMSTERVIEL, it Is HAMSTERVIEL" screamed the gerbil throwing his hands in the air.

Before Gantu, AnSlah or Hamsterviel could walk out lightning struck their feet.

"Meega know that lightning strike twice at same place bad bluck, Heeeehehehehhehe" screeched the white furry experiment

"Its luck not bluck you dumbass" screamed AnSlah throwing a ball of cement at Kane.

SMACK!

The furry experiment began to struggle trying to break the cement that was holding him onto the wall, while Kane was doing that, AnSlah was rolling on the ground with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Ahahaha, get me down!" snapped Kane angrily.

"Party pooper" muttered AnSlah as she got up and wiped a tear from her eye, she walked over to Kane and smashed her fist into the centre of the Cement, and before either one could do anything the cement shattered into dust and landed softly next to Kane.

"Hey Kane"

"Ih?"

"You have to fix another hole"

"Where?"

AnSlah walked over to a clear wall and smashed it to pieces.

"There" Sneered AnSlah.

Growling, the white experiment floated away and began filling in the wall, as he was doing this, Gantu, Hamsterviel and AnSlah was roaring with laughter.

"Naga, meega don't want bath" moaned Stitch who was clinging onto the wall for dear life. Pleakley, Jumba, Nani and Lilo were trying to pull stitch off the wall and into the bath.

"Come on stitch, it won't take that long, only for a minute!" gasped Pleakley as he pulled at Stitches waist.

"Yup, it will be like 7 minu- I mean 7 seconds" said Lilo as she was pulling at stitches left leg.

"Yes 626, the water is only going to be ankle deep" laughed Jumba as he pulled stitches right leg as Nani tickled stitch. Stitch smashed a hole in the wall and climbed in.

"ALRIGHT GO RUN AWAY YOU DIRTY TROG" screamed Nani as she covered the hole up with carp bored.

"He won't be coming back till midnight you know that?" Lilo said as she walked over to the kitchen table and poured herself some water.  
"Yes, next time he puts a hole in that wall and goes inside I will cover it up with cement" Nani replied deadly.

"Doesn't matter, he will just break it again" said Pleakley as he drank his coffee and began to read the newspaper.

Stitch silently pulled the carp bored away and climbed out of the hole, he blinked his eyes twice so he could use night vision. He spotted a black line and found out it was a trip rope. He jumped over and made his way to the hall, but fell and made a huge sound.

"Shit!" yelled stitch as he quickly jumped behind a couch. He looked up to see the room brighten up and a shaky voice say: who is there?

Suddenly stitch realised that he was in the wrong house when he came through the wrong hole. Stitch thought so fast that his head nearly blew up. He jumped over the couch and through the hole so fast that the person could see was a blue blur.

Stitch finally found the right hole and walked tiredly to the elevator, once he reached the dome he fell onto the bed and fell into a dreamless dream.

**THE NEXT MORNING.**

"Stitch...stitch...wake up...wake...Up" said a voice in stitch's head

"Naga, meega sleep five more minutes" yawned stitch tiredly.

Before stitch could fully yawn he received a punch in the gut.

"WAKE UP!" yelled Lilo.

"I'll only wake up for coconut cake and coffee" said stitch as he rolled over opposite of Lilo.

"Fine..."said Lilo as she stomped on her foot and walked out of the dome.

Five minutes later she came back with her coconut perfume and a box of caffeine, she slid it under stitch's nose for 5 seconds before he swallowed the whole thing in one go.

"Hey, that is my perfume" yelled Lilo.

"oops, meega soka" apologised stitch as he opened his mouth and shoved his whole hand down his throat, he pulled his hand out of his mouth that had Lilo's perfume, and allot of slime.

"Err, no thanks, you keep it" declined Lilo as she put her hands in front of her face. Stitch shrugged his shoulders as he threw the perfume back into his mouth and swallowed it.

"IMPORTANT CALL FROM: grand councilwoman" said the computer.

"Accept the call" said Lilo turning around towards the computer, right next to stitch now.

"Lilo, Hamsterviel has escaped from prison ag-

"We should get better guards for that jail" muttered Lilo, causing the councilwoman to lift her right eyebrow, but continue on what she was saying.

"Again and is building an army" said the councilwoman.

"Do you know what he is creating the army out of?" asked Lilo.

"No we don't, that is why we are creating an army of our own and we need team leaders, so Lilo and stitch, are you up for it?" asked the councilwoman

"Yes, I never want to miss out on this stuff!" Said Lilo

"Very well, stitch can you go gather up the 625 experiments?" asked the grand councilwoman.

"ih..." said stitch yawning and began walking out of the room to Jumba and Pleakley's ship.

"Oh yes and Lilo?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to ask Jumba to create a universe teleporter" said the grand council woman

"Ok, but why?"

"We need experiment 6-3-1 and the 16 year old boy, Joshua Sinclair"

Lilo nodded and didn't even bother on asking who they were, but went down the elevator anyway and made her way to Jumba and Pleakley's room. She knocked on the door and a Jumba's voice said: come in!

Lilo opened the door and asked Jumba if he could lend her a universe teleporter.

"Yes little girl, but why?" asked Jumba

Lilo told Jumba about how Hamsterviel escaped from prison (he muttered something about getting better guards for that) and that they need experiment 631 and Joshua Sinclair to help out, he also told Jumba that stitch right now is going to all the experiment's and is telling them to help take out Hamsterviel one and for all, plus they need a copier to make copies of the experiments. By the time Lilo was finished Jumba was flabbergasted but gave everything to Lilo.


	4. romance,saving,death,chap 4!

Sweating like a pig, was Kane, after he finished fixing the wall/walls, he had to go and steal this copier machine.

"Get going you oversized proton" screamed Hamsterviel. Kane looked down at the furry gerbil-like creature then at AnSlah, who started to grin. Kane created a huge ball of dark black electricity and threw it at the hamster; he squeaked and tried to run away-to late! - He got crushed under the ball of electricity and blacked out. AnSlah picked him up and threw the hamster against the hard wall. She threw him so hard that she left a dent in the wall. (Kane and AnSlah just did their strongest move and made Hamsterviel pass out)

"What happened to him" asked Gantu.

"he is blacked out" said AnSlah

"How long until he wakes up?"

"Long enough for Kane to be back with the copier, if he is not awake by then, splash water on his face." Replied AnSlah.

Gantu nodded and looked at Kane as the furry experiment jumped into the rocket and flew out of the ship so fast that the ship flew 148feet back before turning the right side up again. The dumbass thought AnSlah. He put it into hyper mode.

"Now what" asked AnSlah

"We work on the robot" replied Gantu as he grabbed a screw driver and tightened the bolts in the robot.

"No, I have an idea, when Kane is back, why we don't copy ourselves?" said AnSlah who was grinning like a maniac.

Back with Kane.

"Meega landing right now" said Kane through the speaker. The rocket turned invisible the minute Kane put his hand's onto the wheel. WARNING, WARNING, WARNING,

"TOUCH DOWN" yelled Kane as he prepared to land. He smashed a hole into the middle of the street but the rocket landed into some bushes. He flew out of the rocket and went down a couple of blocks and landed in front of a house.

It was the pelekai house.

Meanwhile, in the pelekai house, was stitch and Lilo fighting over the remote, Lilo won but stitch wasn't ready to give up. He pulled out his extra limbs and uses his hooks to tap Lilo right shoulder. She turned around and stitch snatched the remote.

"Hey!" yelled Lilo preparing to tackle stitch.-to slow! - Stitch jumped onto the wall and limbed on top of the ceiling with the remote in his mouth.

"Hahahahehe-"but stopped laughing when he got poked in the back. He looked down to see Lilo holding a broom and standing on the couch, poking him with the broom.

"Ha-ha" screeched Stitch who stopped using his claws and was standing on the ceiling, upside down. Lilo took this chance and swiped at stitches legs, causing him to fall down and dropped the remote.

She was about to grab it when stitch punched the remote, making it fly upwards into the air. Lilo jumped for it but stitch climbed onto her head and grabbed it, she tried for his legs but he jumped out of reach, sailing into the air, sailing into the wall, sailing into-wait, the wall? "ARGHH WALL!" Screamed stitch, trying to run away-SMASH- stitch slowly fell down and dropped the remote. Lilo picked up the remote and held it over her head, as if it was a WWE belt. Stitch recovered quickly and jumped over Lilo's arms, he tried for another go at the remote, but Lilo threw it into the air and stitch smashed through the cupboard, who Climbed out dizzily but the cupboard, but got another surprise as the cupboard fell on top of him. _Ha-ha, I feel so sad for him, but his so cute! wait, what made me think that? _Lilo shook off the thought and helped stitch out of the cupboard. He looked up at the smiling Lilo. _Meega think that she have remote, she's so hot when she wants things, wait, what? _

He closed his eyes for 3 seconds before re-opening them,

"you have the remote" they both said.

"no you" they both said again.

Stitched sighed and closed his eyes again, but this time he felt something contact with his lips, he opened his eyes slowly to see Lilo kissing him deeply, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, they both thought that nothing could go wrong right now, and that they were in the world of there own, but right now was Kane crawling on top of the roof, he reached the dome and he smashed the glass open, he flew through the room and down the elevator. He flew past the living room to find Lilo and stitch sitting on the floor kissing. He lifted his eyes but continued his way towards jumba's room. He flew through the room without knocking (**how rude!)**and wrapped his arms around Jumba's neck, ready to snap it, but something held him back, he thought that he would torture the fat oath into talking

"ah experiment 638, what you doing here?" demanded Jumba.

"the fat gerbil, sent me for copier, WHERE IS IT?" screeched Kane that made Jumba cover his ears

"I won't tell nothing and tell Hamsterviel and the big dummy to get their own inventions" yelled Jumba grabbing Kane's arms and throwing him into the wall.

Back with stitch and Lilo.

Lilo had pulled stitch away as she heard smashing from Jumba's room, stitch ears perked up and ran faster than a car into Jumba's room.

"maca maca, Jumba!" said stitch jumping up and down, just to see a rocket blast into the air and out of sight.

"Jumba...lost...again..." moaned stitch as he banged his head on Jumba's desk.

"who do you think took him?" asked Lilo who came into the room and started massaging stitches shoulders. 

"either Leroy or third evil twin" replied Stitch, who was a bit relaxed now.

"what's his name?" asked Lilo again.

"not he, she, and she called... AnSlah" answered stitch, who was pretty sad.

"we will rescue him, you need to now go and get them experiments, right?" said Lilo.

"ih..." he replied sadly, he was about to turn and leave when Lilo pulled him up to her and kissed him deeply. Stitch made Lilo moan when he put his tongue inside her mouth. She returned the favour. Finally after ten minutes of bringing out there love for each over they had bottled up for years, Lilo pulled stitch away.

"better?" asked Lilo.

Stitch smiled as he replied

"better" stitch said before running out of the house and into the Jumba and Pleakley's ship, he began to levitate in air until he pushed in the acceleration and pushed the hypo mode button. 2.4milo seconds before Stitch landed on the other side of Hawaii, where all the experiment were. He went up to the first experiment on the beach. Digger. stitch ran over to him and told him to go to the other experiment and meet at the ship.

"why?" asked the plump experiment

"because Hamsterviel is buil-"

"got it" he muttered and dugged under the sands and went to all the other experiments.

Stitch sat down in the seat and put his feet onto the side of the desk. Life for experiment 626 couldn't get better, he had the hottest girlfriend in Hawaii, he is the captain of the galactic alliance (I think, if I said that wrong, can you tell me what it is? Thanks) and is about to go to war with his evil third twin, AnSlah, Hamsterviel, Gantu And that loser of her friend Kane. Who was sparky's evil twin, someone who could not be changed good.

10 minutes later.

"Okay let's wait till home before we start with teams" announced Stitch proudly. They all agreed and nodded.

"hold on!..." screamed stitch, who pulled on the acceleration, then hypo mode. Before anyone could do anything the ship flew so fast that everyone fell to the back of the ship, and couldn't breathe of how fast they were going. Someone yelled at the back of the ship: "stitch! We in SPACE! NOT EARTH"

Stitch grinned as he said "we be taking back something and rescue someone..."

He looked forward as he saw the ship his been looking for, his old ship he use to work in, his old life he used, and the two experiment he use to call, friends. And there names were Leroy and AnSlah

Stitch slowed the ship down and threw 30 boxes of plasma riffles behind him.

"load up, we doin rescue mission" said stitch cocking his plasma gun.

Meanwhile on earth.

Lilo was thinking of a way to break the news to Nani that she was in love with stitch. Tears formed in her eyes that made her think that she would kick stitch out of the house and make Lilo sleep in the yard. (wait yard? It actually should be the other way around) she thought that exact sentence in her head and she began weeping.

Nani poked her head through the room and saw Lilo crying. She sat down next to her and hugged her little sister asking her what's wrong?

"Nani, do you care whoever I date?" said Lilo through tears.

"no no, of course not, but why?" asked Nani curiously.

"well would you say yes to whoever I'm dating?" asked Lilo, who wasn't crying much.

"only if it's a boy" joked Nani

Lilo laughed "of course it's a boy, well, sort of"

"what do you mean "sort of?" are you dating even a human?" asked Nani sternly

"no I'm not, I am in love with stitch, I need to ask if you are okay with it" Lilo said to quickly.

Lilo looked at Nani, who's eyeballs just rolled into the back of her head and closed her eyelids and fell to the ground AKA:fainting

Right, sniper team, go on top of ship, team Amazon, jump inside through the window, and team Alliance, come with meega" pronounced the blue experiment. They all got into position. Team alliance jumped out of the ship and landed behind the black and red ship, where the entrance was. Stitch silently opened the door and threw an electrometric pulse bomb inside.

"night vision goggles on" ordered stitch. They all put goggles on and waited. There was a small explosion and the lights turned off and the doors opened.

They silently went inside and stayed in the shadow.

Stitch saw a robot pass through the corridors and he aimed at its head, he remembered the silencer he quickly put on the silencer and shot the robots head off with one go. Stitch ran over and pulled the robot out the door and into space. He returned with the others and looked down the corridor's

There were three doors

One that went east, another went west and another was in front of them.

"**right, team Amazon goes down the left corridor, kill anything that's in your way, and team sniper look down the middle way and team alliance, you go down the right corridor**." Said stitch in Turin

"**yes cousin, but where are you going" said Sparky suddenly**

"**don't you mean where are "we?" going? Replied stitch with an evil smile.**

"**ok so where are we going cousin?" sparky said again.**

"**We are going down the middle corridor, we will stay in the shadow's ill stab the first guards up ahead and we can both take out the rest" said stitch**

Sparky nodded and tore down the corridor right with stitch, everyone else ran their different ways. Stitch opened the door and threw in a plasma smoke grenade. They waited a second before running in and shooting through the smoke. The smoke died down and they looked around for a place to hide.

"cousin look!" yelled sparky, pointing at a door. Stitch didn't take a second, he slammed the door open to find an upside down Jumba.

Before anyone could do anything, a black and red experiment appeared in front of stitch and smashed stitch in the face with its legs; stitch flew back and smashed into the wall.

"cousin!" growled Sparky who threw a ball of electricity at the experiment. Before he could launch the electricity he received a smash in the face and flew across the room and joined stitch standing up, bleeding crazily.

Stitch vision came back to him and he saw the two experiments he never wanted to see, AnSlah and Kane. Sparky must have noticed this to, because he was growling.

"ah, meega dear twin" said Kane walking over to Sparky. When Kane came close enough to Sparky, the yellow experiment spat at Kane, causing the yellow experiment to get another punch in the face.

"yes indeed, look it's my youngest brother, Stitch, is it? Well stitch, are you here for your precious fat creator, isn't he Kane, what a fat piece of s-

Stitch tried for a punch at AnSlah, but she teleported to the left and punched Stitch into the face. His eyes were closing, he was thinking about of all the things he love, his father, his coconut cake and coffee, and his most favourite, Lilo.

He heard a door open and opened his eye slowly opened, he looked around to see team Amazon run up to him and shake his shoulders, and then he looked around for AnSlah.

"where is Sparky" said stitch through pain, finally sitting up and waiting for his vision to come back. He looked over to his right side (which was painful to do) to see sparky lying on the floor, no electricity running through him, 30 experiments were around him doing CPR and and pushing on his chest. Stitch crawled over to his best friend and shook his shoulders.

"cousin...cousin...please..." said stitch through tears. He couldn't take more of the pain and blacked out.

A/N: NOOOO NOT SPARKY! This was the longest, longest, longest, LONGEST ever chapter. It was very sad; chapter five will be a while.


	5. the rememberance of sparky and stitch

Stitches head was throbbing, he could hear voices past him, and his heart thumping, he felt like he was going to vomit, but somehow, let it down and passed out again.

**Stitches dream.**

**Stitch looked around a white room to see an upside down Jumba and Sparky lying on the floor, he saw Kane standing over him throwing black electricity at his face, and a stitch lying on the floor, there was AnSlah about to kill stitch, but sparky zapped at AnSlah foot, she howled in pain, fell over, just in time to see 60 experiment run into the room. She ran over to Kane and grabbed his arm; she then disappeared out of thin air, with Kane by her side, yelling "ILL BE BACK FOR YOU STITCH! ILL KILLS YOU! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO..." He looked over sparky to see his eyes close and the electricity inside him zap out of the tiny curled up yellow experiment...**

**End of stitches dream.**

Stitch eyes opened to find that he was being hugged by Yuna.

"Stitch calm down, it's okay, you don't need to scream" said Yuna, still hugging the blue experiment.

Stitch looked up at thinking what do you mean screaming? He tried to cry but nothing wouldn't come out of his eyes, he looked down at his fur to see that it was soaked with water, he tried to talk, but his throat was hurting too much. Stitch finally chocked out where is Lilo, Yuna said that she was outside. He then said as quietly as possible where is sparky. He looked down then back up to see Yuna in tears and hugged her. It's all he could do, just hug her. He told her to take him back to his room, he wanted to rest. She took him back to the pelekai house and left him in his room

He looked around his bed and then pulled down a picture from the top wardrobe, he looked at it. It was him and sparky sitting at a fountain, eating ice cream. At the bottom of the picture in blue and yellow righting was Best Friends Forever.

Stitch felt a tear trickle down his cheek; it fell on the middle of the picture. He wished he never went on this rescue mission, he wish he did any of this, and he wish he could grab Kane's head and slam it into the hard, metal floor. He watched as his friend sacrificed his life for himself, he watched as they all the experiments came into the room and started doing CPR and pushing on his chest.

Stitch looked up to see Nani, Lilo, Pleakley, David and Pleakley walked into the room and sit next to stitch, they all started to say that it wasn't his fault, and his just wanted to save his father, Lilo sat on the bed with him and hugged him.

He knew that it wasn't his fault, he knew that he did it to save his father, but he certainly knew that the death of his best friend, sparky, was no accident, he was murdered by his twin brother named Kane Jabaka.

A/N hey, this was just a short chapter, and this is a short A/N note, so bye, chapter 6 will be comeing soon.


	6. romance under a wishing star a rezchap2

Sparky began to look around the white fluffy room.

"Where am meega?" sparky said aloud.

"You are far from earth, and are far from space." Said a voice behind Sparky. He turned around to find two people, one was a guy, and the other was a woman.

"We are Adam and eve" they both said simultaneously.

"**Where am I?" asked Sparky, forgetting that they can't understand him.**

"**You are in heaven" Adam replied.**

"**Wait, you can understand me?" sparky stuttered**

"**Yes, we created you, we created Jumba to create all them 781 experiment's" said eve.**

"**Hang on, 781? I thought there was onl-"**

"**Yes experiment 221, there are more than experiment 626" said Adam smiling.**

"**It is not your time experiment 221; you will have to wait 100000000 years before you can come back here, okay?" said Adam.**

**Sparky smiled. **

"**I think I can wait that long"**

"**Good, unfortunately, we will have to take away the memory you had here" said Adam, who was watching Sparky slowly disappear under the floor.**

"**Will it hurt?"**

"**Only for a second"**

**There was a bang and a huge white light appeared in front of sparky, then there was blackness.**

Back on earth.

Sparky's dead body was lying on the bed under the dome, the stars shining onto his body. Lilo, stitch and Yuna were walking up to him and paying their respect.

Finally when it was stitch's turn, he put his paw inside sparky's paw, and a tear dropped onto the side of his chest.

"You will always be my best friend dead or alive" said stitch threw tears.

"Don't you mean my best friend alive" said sparky slowly opening his eyes, electricity flowing through him again.

"s...sparky?...SPARKY, YOUR ALIVE!" screamed Stitch with joy, hugging his best friend

"They can't take meega out that easily" said Sparky, hugging Lilo, who was full of happiness.

Sparky was about to hug Yuna, but instead of a hug, she ran up to him and kissed him happily on the lips. Sparky didn't complain, in fact he was pretty much happy the way his got life now. He put his hands around her and kissed her deeply.

Stitch smiled at the scene, before Lilo could do anything, stitch pulled her in and kissed her deeply, life couldn't get much better for the couples, they knew that nothing could go wrong, and it didn't.

As the couples were kissing a shooting star flew through the night sky.

A/N YAY! SPARKY"S BACK, HIS TO AWSOME TO LOSE, SORRY THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT, JUST GETTING READY FOR CHAPTER 7, A REAL LONG CHAPTER, PEACE OUT


	7. Lilo,sparky,Yuna,Stich meeg Joshua&naomi

A/N this is when Joshua and Naomi come in. (I do not own Joshua and 621, I only own AnSlah and Kane, Joshua and Naomi belong to Joshua Sinclair AKA: experiment632.)

"GET BACK HERE TROG!" yelled Joshua chasing after Naomi through the forest.

"Naga, bujee bu must eat healthy" yelled Naomi carrying 5 bags of chocolate's.

"I DONT WANT OATMEAL, AND STOP STEALING MY STASH!" screamed Joshua.

"NAGA!" replied Naomi.

The green experiment climbed up to a tree and up to the highest branch, she then hung all the chocolate bags on the branch and was about to jump when a yellow light shot out of the sky and onto her.

"Hang on Naomi, I'm coming!" said Joshua climbing onto the first branch.

After a couple of minutes, Joshua jumped off the highest branch and grabbed Naomi paw. They flew out of the air so fast that when they went into space, he could breathe, only for a second before he flew back down to the earth. Joshua looked down and smashed through a roof, His chest hurting.

"Aha, Jumba, you missed the seat" cried out a voice.

Joshua looked up to see a tan Hawaii girl with a red dress, white leaves and black sandals. Beside her was a small blue experiment, it had long ears, big eyes and was fluffy. The girl helped him up.

"Hi, I'm li-"but was interrupted by a long, loud growl.

Joshua turned around to see Naomi with her extra arms out, baring her teeth and with her claws out.

Joshua rolled his eyes.

"Um, is she okay?" asked the girl.

Before Joshua could say anything Jumba walked into the room and smiled.

"aha, my universe teleporter worked, ehh, it need bit of tunning up, may have to put cushion there, but meh, alians and humans make mistakes" said Jumba.

"Ah, okay, well I'm Joshua" Joshua tried again.

"I'm Lilo" said Lilo slowly, eyeing Naomi.

Joshua noticed Lilo's look and explained to her the Naomi thinks that you will steal him away from her.

"Why would I do that, I already have a boyfriend" said Lilo before kissing stitch.

Naomi softened a bit and retracted her claws.

"Meega soka." Apologised Naomi shaking Lilo's hand.

"It's okay" Lilo said smiling.

Right that minute Sparky came floating into the room next to Yuna, holding hands.

"Ah experiment 221 and Yuna, I need to talk to you in my ship, you all are welcome to come to" said Jumba who walked out of the room.

Lilo, stitch, Sparky, Yuna, Naomi and Joshua looked at each over with confused looks on their faces but followed Jumba to the ship. Once they were inside Jumba clapped his hands together.

"First, I want to congratulate experiment 221 and Yuna on their relationship, I need to talk to Joshua, Yuna and Lilo" said Jumba walking to the other room. Everyone accept stitch, sparky and Naomi went into the other room. The door behind them shut with a huge bang. Jumba walked over to a tiny desk and pulled out 3 bottles that were yellow, green and blue.

"This is an age lasting elixir, once you drink it, you will have to wait till your nineteen and you stop ageing" said Jumba.

He past the yellow one to Yuna, the green one to Joshua and the blue one to Lilo.

Joshua drunk the elixir in one goes and it tasted like sweets.

Lilo drank her elixir and it tasted like coconut cake.

Yuna hesitated, then she drank the elixir, it tasted like batteries.

They walked out of the space ship with stitch, sparky and Naomi.

"What did bujee bu do in there?" stitch said suddenly to Lilo

"Oh-what? Didn't do anything, just that Jumba gave me Joshua and Yuna a green blue and yellow elixir to drink so that once we reach nineteen we will stop ageing" said Lilo quickly.

It took a couple of seconds for stitch to realise what she said, in the end he just agreed and walked over to the house. Lilo took out her keys and put it into the key hole. She turned it and the door didn't budge.

"Damn it, the doors messing up again" cried out Lilo banging her fist on the door.

"allow meega" said stitch getting ready to break the door down, he pulled his fist back and aimed at the door, however, before stitch could do it Naomi grabbed his fist and pushed him to the floor.

"There's other way you know, like, CHIBNEY!" yelled Naomi.

Naomi let go of stitch and climbed onto of the roof, and jumped down the chimney.

Three hours later.

The door did a loud click and swung open to find a smiling Naomi.

"What took you so long?" said Joshua who pulled himself off the ground.

"Meega put on movie and made popcorn" she said with a grin on her face.

"A movie that went for three hours? What did you watch" said Joshua tiredly.

"Meega really don't know"

They all walked in tiredly and fell on the couch, accept Naomi. She put on a comedy/romance movie.

Sparky and Yuna got bored and began kissing.

Joshua and Naomi joined in to.

Lilo and stitch stared at each over and shrugged and made out to.

There was a loud band and everyone jumped off each over. They looked over the doorway to see Yuna's father and Nani walk in.

"Yuna can I talk to you in the kitchen?" said the father.

"You to Lilo" said Nani.

The girls (accept Naomi) walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Okay, Yuna, I'm okay with it if you want to go out with Sparky" said Yuna's father.

"Yes, I'm okay with it to if you would like to go out with stitch, that's all" said Nani.

Lilo and Yuna were looking at each over wide eye.

"Um, thanks Nani?" said Lilo

"Yes, um...thanks...I-I guess" said Yuna.

The awkward moment was broken when Lilo and Yuna walked out of the room.

"Bed Lilo, Stitch, Yuna, Joshua and Naomi!" yelled Nani out of the kitchen

They didn't fight, they were obviously tired, Stitch And Lilo went into the dome, Joshua and Naomi went into the guest room and Yuna slept on the couch while poor old sparky freezes on the floor.


	8. random chap 8 i guess

The next morning.

Naomi woke up and kissed Joshua, his eyes fling open but smiled to see who it was.

"Good morning bujee bu" said Joshua smiling.

"Morning bujee bu" said Naomi, kissing Joshua again. After several moments they both seperated got out of bed and walked out of the room.

Lilo woke up and saw Stitch biting half his pillow again. She pulled him out of the bed and kissed him deeply on the lips. The blue experiments eyes slowly opened.

"Let's go get some coconut cake and coffee" Lilo said to the smiling stitch. He agreed quickly and rode the elevator down with Lilo by his side.

Yuna woke up and looked down by the side of the couch, was sparky, who was shivering like crazy, she sat up and picked Sparky up, then hugged him. After a couple of minutes he stopped shivering, Yuna looked into the experiments eyes then kissed him. After several minutes, they pulled apart and went for breakfast.

Sparky and Yuna walked over to the table and sat down.

"Aloha cousins!" greeted Sparky.

"Aloha!" everyone greeted back.

Nani walked over to the Table and gave Joshua and Naomi bacon and eggs with sausages, gave Lilo and stitch each a piece of coconut cake and a cup of coffee, and gave Yuna toast, while Sparky had a plate of batteries. Soon the table was full of talking and laughter.

"Hey guys, don't you think I should tell my dad where I am?" said Joshua.

"Don't worry little child, we have sent an experiment to inform that you and Naomi are here getting ready for war" said Jumba cheerfully.

Joshua choked on a bit of bacon. Naomi who was closest smashed her arm back and forth at Joshua back. After a bit he swallowed the bacon.

"I'm going to war?" said Joshua.

"Err, yes, why, didn't little girl tell you?" said Jumba. Everyone looked at Lilo, who slidden under the table and was crawling away to the dome.

They were all looking at her weirdly, but then went back to have breakfast.

Meanwhile in space.

_We must get ready for battle, its coming so close that I can feel it._ Thought AnSlah.

Kane was sitting in his cell, thinking about what he had done.

_I have killed my twin brother. _He thought

_But the son of a bitch had seen it coming; maybe he shouldn't spit on me, guess they live and learn_ the furry white experiment began to grin evilly.

Back on earth.

**Stitch dream.**

_Stitch was lying in a white room, watching AnSlah come closer._

"_You slut!" yelled stitch. The furry blue experiment got a slash at the side of his face._

"_I said I'll kill you no matter how I kill you, I'm here to finish the deed" said AnSlah._

_Stitch spat out a bit of blood._

"_Well I'm here to do the deed to, you filthy murdering traitor" yelled stitch springing at his twin. She grabbed his neck and clenched it. Stitches face turned purple, then a light shade of pink, then white._

_She threw him to the ground. Stitch looked up in time to see a foot stomp on his face, and then everything went white._

_**End of stitch dream **_

Stitch sat up straight, sweat pouring down his head. He looked to his side.

Lilo wasn't there.

"STITCH, HELP!" yelled a voice outside.

Stitch jumped out the window and onto a tree. He looked upwards to see the black and red ship and 2 robots pulling Lilo into the ship. He jumped to the tree that was closest to the ship and jumped. He grabbed the side of the ship and crawled over to the back. Where the doors were.

He looked down near the side of the door and saw that a plasma grenade and a knife were hanging over the edge, about to fall to the earth. Stitch quickly grabbed the plasma gun and the grenade.

He ran in there and pulled the pin on the grenade. He threw it into the middle of the corridor where 900 robots were shooting at stitch, and then he jumped into the shadows and crawled over to the left side.

BOOOOOM!

Stitch rolled out from the shadows and held up his knife in front of him. It was quiet. He picked up a plasma rifle that a robot dropped and cocked it. He moved his way down the corridor, holding his gun up to his eye.

He looked down a left corridor. And not taking any chances, he threw a plasma flash grenade behind him. He turned around and started shooting behind him, and killed all the robots. He walked over to a power bored and smashed it to pieces. All the lights went out and he blinked twice for night vision. He opened a door and cut a robots throat that was guarding the door. The tiny experiment walked past a couple of doors and saw a huge 2 handed door. With the entire mite he had he broke the door and saw Lilo. He didn't bother to talk. He cut open the bars and grabbed her hand and ran down the hall with Lilo beside her on the way he picked up an oxygen tank and told Lilo to put it on. He jumped out the space ship and fell down with Lilo, who was breathing slowly. He looked down and saw that there was a pool and nodded.

They smashed into the pool, and Lilo grabbed stitches arm and hoisted him out of the water. Stitch just realised that this was the same pool they jumped in at their sand fight. He ran across five yards and jumped over a hedge. Lilo ran through the hedge and jumped through the dome. Stitch crawled into the top of the dome and smashed a hole just enough for him to fit through. He jumped onto the bed and hugged Lilo.

"LILO, what happened?" asked stitch.

"They woke me up, put tape over my mouth, and hoisted me out of the room, once I was dragging across the lawn I grabbed my hand and ripped off the tape, then you came and save me. I came in, you came in, and asked me what happened, now I'm done" said Lilo as if it was a walk through the park, which for the pelekai house, was.

"okie-takka, we won't tell No One about tonight" said Stitch grinning.

"Deal" said Lilo snuggling into the blankets and kissing stitch on the lips.

After five minutes of kissing they fell asleep in each over's arms.

A/N KNAWWWW, THIS WAS CHAPTER 8! WILL I DO CHAPTER NINE, WILL I STFU!, WILL I RAMBLE ON ABOUT SHIT THATS NOT IMPORTANT?

Ps: yes i will be doing chapter nine, BAI!


	9. THIS IS WAR, CHAP NINE!

"NAOMI, I DONT WANT OATMEAL" said a voice downstairs.

Stitch woke up before Lilo (this was the first this ever happened!) and went down stairs, thinking that he would let her sleep in. Stitch rode the Elevator down and walked over to the Table, Nani and David was having a coffee, Jumba was just fiddling with a piece of toast (which he squashed with his fingers, :'( poor toast) and Pleakley was doing what he does, cleans.

Joshua and Naomi were in the lounge room arguing.

"Okay, can I have something different for breakfast, then oatmeal?" said Joshua.

Naomi hesitated.

"Deal, Bujee Bu can have toasted toast" she said.

Joshua was about to argue, but then thought not to, after all...toast is better than oatmeal.

Joshua walked over to the kitchen bench and pulled 2 pieces of toast out of the bag, then put them into the toaster.

Nani walked over to the couch and woke Yuna and sparky. Sparky woke up shivering but then relaxed when he smelt burnt batteries. He flew out of the lounge room and into the kitchen. Yuna just rolled her eyes and got off the couch, she felt bad for Sleeping on the couch and letting Sparky shiver in the night, but he insisted on sleeping on the floor and Yuna sleep on the couch. She went into the kitchen to see Sparky eating a bowl of batteries, Stitch drinking his daily coffee and a slice of coconut cake and Joshua biting into a piece of buttered toast.

Yuna made herself some tea and walked back out into the lounge room, switching on the TV

_BREAKING NEWS._

_50 million robots have crash landed in Hawaii and are taking over. They have destroyed 8 islands and are making their way to the island we all live on. Find out more after this commercial brea-_

Stitch smashed the TV and ran out the door. He looked up into the sky to see it dark red and millions of red and black ships smashing into the water. Everything was on fire and millions of screams echoed through the street. His heart leaped when he heard a voice behind him.

"It has already begun" said Jumba.

"We must get ready for battle, today if we don't fight it will be war, tomorrow if we don't fight will be the earth destroyed into tiny bits of rocks and flying into the sun."

Stitch understood and grabbed the keys to the ship; he ran out the back door and into the ship and drove across the island to where all the experiments are.

The war has just begun.

A/n hehehe, wait till the next story i post

**End of story, read next one of Lilo and stitch-war of the world. **


	10. Lilo and stitchwar of the world trailor

THIS IS A TRAILER OF LILO AND STITCH-WAR OF THE WORLD!

"Stitch you're NOT going anywhere without me" said a voice behind stitch. He turned around.

"Meega sorry Lilo, but meega have to go and get someone, either his with AnSlah or his with us" said Stitch turning the key. He pulled in the acceleration and aimed at the dark red eye. He then closed his eyes and once again, presses the hypo button. He flew into the sky and had trouble getting into space. He destroyed three of the ships and made his way to the galactic out of space jail, where someone his seen alot.

Stitch had to go get Leroy.

WELL THATS HALF OF CHAP 1, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!

BAIII


End file.
